


Dreams Don't Have To Mean Anything

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Grey's Anatomy RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Patrick notices something is off about Ellen.
Relationships: Patrick Dempsey/Ellen Pompeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Dreams Don't Have To Mean Anything

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey’s Anatomy, its characters, or Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo.  
> -I try not to write RPF for pairings that aren’t actually together, but the chemistry between them is undeniable and I couldn’t resist. I fully acknowledge that they are both happily married with their own families. This is a work of fiction. Ellen and Patrick are not with Chris and Jill in this story.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome.

Ellen awoke with a gasp. She took a deep breath in an effort to slow her breathing and racing heart. Taking another deep breath, she looked at the clock. There were ten minutes until her alarm would go off. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting to take advantage of the remaining minutes. The dream she’d just come out of resumed. She rolled over and groaned into her pillows in frustration. It would be wrong to masturbate to that dream; Patrick would be appalled if he knew. But it had made her horny, and she needed relief.

Finally, Ellen gave into the temptation, rolled onto her back, and slipped a hand into her panties. She allowed the dream to continue playing in her mind. She could almost feel Patrick hovering naked above her, caressing her as he kissed from her lips to her chest, his erection promising to enter her soon.

“Yes, Patrick!” she moaned as she came minutes later. Fighting guilt, she stayed in bed until her alarm went off. She got ready for the day and left for work, hoping Patrick wouldn’t notice anything was off about her today.

At work, Ellen entered the trailer she shared with Patrick. She set her purse on the table and smiled. There was a cup of coffee from Starbucks with a note under it. She took a sip and read the note.

_Ellen,_ _Here’s your coffee, just the way you like it. Sorry if it’s cooled down too much. I had an early scene to shoot._ _-Patrick_

Putting the note in her purse, she set her coffee down and picked up the day’s schedule. There was an hour before she had to be in hair and makeup. That would give her some time to run lines with Patrick. But where was he? She turned to make her way to the couch and jumped as she smacked into Patrick’s bare chest.

“Oh, sorry,” she said, noting the beads of water dripping from his hair.

“I wanted to scare you,” he admitted mischievously.

“Well, I’d say you succeeded,” she laughed. She fought to keep her eyes on his instead of on his chest—or on the towel wrapped around his waist. “Thanks for the coffee.”

“Yeah, no problem. Temperature okay?”

“Perfect.”

“Good. I didn’t know what time you’d be here for sure. I snagged it between filming and showering. Let me get dressed, and then we can run lines.” Patrick scooted by her and went into the small bedroom.

Ellen let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, grabbed her coffee, and sat down on the couch. She tried not to look toward the bedroom, which did not have a door. The towel Patrick had been wearing was tossed carelessly in the doorway. He was completely naked now, she knew. Her breathing quickened, and she closed her eyes. But all that did was make it easier to visualize a naked Patrick… His sparse chest hair, the veins on his biceps, his firm abdomen, the trail of hair from his navel to his—“Damn it!” she cursed more loudly than she meant to, shaking away the image and opening her eyes.

Patrick leaned backward into the doorway. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I just remembered Sam wanted to hang out this Friday night, but I have a family dinner,” she lied, overly aware of their proximity.

Though he didn't totally believe her, he nodded and disappeared behind the wall.

Taking out her phone, she opened Candy Crush to distract herself. Patrick came out of the bedroom a couple minutes later, wearing an undershirt and a pair of basketball shorts—a look not many people got to see, and a look she loved on him. He grabbed their scripts off of the counter and handed hers to her.

“Thanks.”

Patrick tilted his head. “Are you really okay?”

“Yeah, why?” Ellen answered a little too quickly, looking down at her script.

“El. You’re not yourself today. What’s wrong?”

She sighed and bit her lip. “I can’t tell you,” she whispered.

Patrick rotated his body to face her fully and put an arm on the couch behind her. He gently turned her face toward his. “You can tell me anything. You know that.”

“Not this.”

He just stared at her.

“Okay, but you have to promise not to laugh.”

Patrick held up his pinky. “I PINKY promise.”

Ellen giggled and hooked her pinky around his. “I had a dream about you.”

“That’s it?” He grinned. “That’s not a big deal.”

“No, a DREAM. A dirty dream,” she clarified with a smirk, attempting to hide her embarrassment.

“Oh!” Patrick exclaimed in surprise.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, that’s understandable. We spend a lot of time together, and some of the scenes we do are definitely not the most innocent,” he assured her. “Plus, I’m a very attractive and charming man,” he joked, lightening the mood. “Besides, I’d be lying if I said I haven’t had dreams like that about us.”

Ellen raised her eyebrows skeptically. “Really?”

“Yep.” Patrick ran a hand through his hair. “Had one last night, actually.”

“Patrick…”

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s just…”

“You’re conflicted,” he finished.

Ellen nodded, her eyes wet and cheeks burning.

“Dreams don’t have to mean anything.”

“But what if I want them to?” she asked softly, feeling exposed.

Patrick smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. “Then I’d be fine with that.” His eyes flickered to her lips as he leaned forward, stopping centimeters from her mouth. Ellen hesitated but closed the distance. She moved her lips against his tentatively, unsure of herself. Patrick swept his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth and let him in, the feel of his tongue against hers taking her breath away. He deepened the kiss, and there was a sudden urgency. To her dismay, he broke the kiss a few moments later.

“Is that what we did in your dream?” Patrick teased.

“Oh, we did way more than that.”

Patrick chuckled and pulled her into an embrace. “We really need to run our lines,” he murmured into her hair.


End file.
